


Had Her First

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Character Death, Mission Fic, Seduction, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: He had her first. [Shibi x Tenten] [Background Shino x Tenten]
Relationships: Aburame Shibi/Tenten, Aburame Shino/Tenten
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: So, this story was born out of another story I wrote called 'First Real Kiss' which I also uploaded today. What do you do when you've written alot of [Shino x Tenten] stories? Your brain tells you to write one where she get's with the dad; of course; thank you brain.
> 
> Bonus to me; this is the first story with these two as main characters together in a romantic setting I think, because, you know, why would there be? xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shibi x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Age Difference Relationship. Swearing. Graphic Sexual Scene. Minor Character Death. Smoking. Seduction Mission

She made a beautiful bride. How could she not? She was beautiful, yes, but also smart, and funny, and a hard worker and caring and talented and everything the Aburame wanted in a clan heir's partner.

He watched her and his son make the rounds of the wedding guests. She was polite to the elders and laughed and joked with the children. She was breath-taking and, even better, he had never seen his son smile so much in a single evening. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that they loved each other and made each other happy.

Shibi Aburame stood a little bit away from the main attraction, simply holding his cigarette and watching.

It was normal for parents to get lost in memories on their child's wedding day, right? Thoughts of first steps, first days at school, the _fear_ when they left the village on a mission for the first time.

But he couldn't seem to conjure any of them, not at this moment anyway, he had earlier but right now all he could think was-

He had her first.

It was a ludicrous thought to have, not to mention ridiculous in the fact it was a purely _carnal_ thought; he was over twice her age; a clan head and she was a clanless Jonin; most people would think they had never interacted before she started dating his son and wouldn't have a reason to converse if his son wasn't in the same room.

But yes, indeed.

He _had_ had her first.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two years prior…_

He wished he could drink. Getting drunk must be the only way people stood places like these dank, dark, dirty bars shoved into holes in the walls that held nothing but criminals and ladies of night that happily bet and drank and fucked until the bouncers kicked them out sometime around dawn.

But, because his insects hadn't found the target yet, he had to sit there, pretending to drink the nostril destroying, paint thinner this _dump_ called vodka and outright _snarl_ at anyone who so much _looked_ in his direction.

Someone in this pathetic, run down, garbage heap of an establishment had just murdered a very important Lord's wife for money. The mission was simple; find the scumbag, lead him away to be on his own, murder him in a painful way, leave.

But all the smoke and other questionable scents in the air were making it difficult for his insects to listen in to every conversation and until they could pinpoint the target, he had to sit there. He wished he had his usual coat with its high collar. Instead, to blend in, he had to wear a long-sleeved dark shirt and dark jeans that made sitting comfortably particularly difficult with boots that squashed his feet.

It was his teammate he felt sorry for; she had to _interact_ with these people, and even worse, pretend to _enjoy_ it.

The new, nineteen-year-old Jonin they had paired him with played her part well, too well some might say. Flirting and charming the potential clients like any veteran call girl would, but not actually committing to any; not yet anyway; not until he found the target.

The woman looked delectable, the age difference between them aside he was still a straight male after all. With legs for days, chocolate wavy hair flowing down her back and deep brown pools for eyes any person that fancied women would happily drown in; combining that with a skin coloured clingy dress that left _nothing_ to the imagination and sky high heels that made her already impressive legs even more toned and bewitching you could imagine the amount of men she has been manhandled by this evening.

And to each one in turn she had laughed, flirted back before telling them she was 'waiting for someone special'; which was call girl speak for whoever had the biggest wallet and could afford her.

She was the only female Jonin they had, around her age, that wasn't a clan heir or a medical ninja, who were exempt from these kinds of 'rub on men for information' missions.

He could scarcely imagine the _rage_ that would fly through Hiashi Hyuga or Inoichi Yamanaka, if he were still alive, if they saw one of their daughter's act like Tenten had to do, right now, for the mission's sake. Everyone in this room would probably be a bloody mess of bone and tissue and the mission would have been called a failure.

It did however, gradually, make him think of a question from the other side of the fence.

If _he_ was one of these rowdy low lives would _he_ have tried to buy her company for the evening? Short answer probably, long answer probably, he had been staring at her legs all night why wouldn't he?

He felt another growl crawl up his throat.

And _why_ had he been staring at her all night? Because he wanted to make sure these riffraff _fuckers_ kept their _hands_ to themselves and his insects _still_ hadn't found the _god damn target_ so they could go fucking ho-

A low buzzing in his ear told him they had _just_ found who they were looking for. Apparently, the target had decided, just now, to start splashing his cash and laughing up his kill.

His insects told him he was the black-haired, scarred man at the topmost table where a game of poker had just started.

He sent a beetle to land on Tenten's ear and buzz; the sign that he had found the target.

A few seconds later he saw her change direction in her aimless wonderings around the bar with a dancer's grace to head towards him.

Without even speaking to him first she draped herself over his shoulders and gave him a smouldering look, pushing her breasts up against his arm from her position at his side.

"And what is a _gorgeous_ man like you doing _all by yourself_ huh?"

Her voice was like poison-soaked honey; sweet, alluring but deadly underneath.

She spun on the balls of her feet to sit in his lap and she grabbed his hand placing it on her exposed thigh by the large slits in her dress as she crossed her legs.

She leaned in letting her lips just skim his ear as she spoke.

"Maybe you would like to spend some time with little old me?"

"Top table, where the poker is, black hair, scars," he whispered back.

When he felt her bite his earlobe, the sign that she understood, he made a small show of putting his glass down and removing her from his lap by standing up.

"Not interested," probably the biggest lie he'd ever told in his life.

She made a show of pouting before turning it into a scheming smirk. "Well if you're sure handsome. This girl's got some pride; she's not gonna beg," and with that she made another spin on the balls of her feet and flicked her hair over her shoulder and started walking the opposite direction of where the target was.

He made his way out of the bar and headed for their room; now that she had the target's location she would be along as soon as she could.

He had only been in the room a few minutes when Tenten came barrelling into the room with the target mauling her neck with his teeth and groping her tits in both hands. When the door was closed the change was instant. Quick as a flash any notion of the flirty call girl was gone, and the trained shinobi appeared.

She stopped their movements, turned him so his back was facing where Shibi was and shove kicked him in the Aburame's direction.

"What the-?!" Shibi slammed his palm over this guy's mouth to stop him talking and Tenten pulled a kunai out of god-knows-where and held it against his throat.

"This is for Lady Hotaga," Tenten muttered darkly and Shibi simply placed his other hand on the targets neck and his beetles started entering his body and eating him from the inside out.

When the target started flailing to get free and tried to scream from the pain Tenten bound him with chakra strings and Shibi pressed his palm down tighter.

Not even a minute later and the man was dead on the floor.

"Good riddance," Tenten muttered the kunai she had previously been holding seemingly disappearing into thin air. "Let's get _out_ of this hell hole."

He couldn't agree more.


	3. Chapter 3

They ran full speed to put as much distance between themselves and the dead body they had just left in the hotel room.

When they stopped, where they had ditched their mission packs, in a dense forest area just outside of town, Shibi took a second to breathe in air that didn't smell like sweat, cheap booze and even cheaper cologne.

He saw Tenten shiver a few steps away.

"Cold?" He asked and she shook her head hugging herself.

"God those men were _disgusting_ ," she openly gagged, and he didn't blame her. "I just want to _scrub_ my _skin_ _off_."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," He told her honestly.

"Once I get a shower, I'll feel more human," she rubbed her arms again. "And a change of clothes too."

She bent down to open her pack before standing again.

She brought the thin spaghetti strap of her dress down her shoulder and, gods forgive him, he _broke_.

He strode over to her in a two large strides, spun her into his chest by her upper arm and moulded their mouths together; as gone as he was he was still surprised when she immediately threw her arms around his shoulders and pushed herself more into his mouth and chest.

They fucking _devoured_ each other. Tongues and teeth and lips meeting almost violently as he fisted his hands in her hair and she tore the buttons on his shirt open before digging her nails into his chest leaving welts that stung worse than blades.

There was a second when he broke away from her to lift her up, wrap her legs around his waist and shove her back into a tree.

"Tenten I-"

She kissed him again, as aggressively as he kissed her the first time, cutting him off and making him reply in kind.

He pulled down the front of her dress to be able to attack her breasts with open mouth kisses and bites and she groaned before kissing down the side of his face.

" _Damn_ _Shibi_ ," she groaned again loudly.

His first two fingers linked around her sink panties and moved them aside to find her _absolutely dripping_.

He stilled and snapped his head up to look her in the eye.

"You're _wet_."

"It's _you_ ," she replied in a whisper, eyes blown wide. Her legs around his waist tensed and her nails dug into the skin at his shoulder blades. "You're _gorgeous_."

He growled in reply and she immediately started at the button on his jeans.

"I've been thinking about you _all night_ ," she whispered against his lips as her shaking fingers pulled the zipper down.

"Any time anybody touched me I wished it was your hands," she took him out of his jeans and he hissed at the cold air against his heated flesh before moaning at her wrapping her hand around his dick and starting to stroke him firmly.

"You are _ravishing_ ," he confessed kissing the column of her throat and he heard her sigh. "I've been watching you as well; your legs are every man's wet dream," he gripped her thighs firmly as if to confirm the compliment.

" _Fuck me Shibi_ ; I don't want to wait anymore."

She was so _wet,_ and he was so _hard_ it only took _one long trust_ to be buried in her to the hilt and by _god fucking damn_ she felt _amazing_.

It was rough and hard from the start; his nails breaking the skin on her thighs and her fingers buried themselves in his hair to run her own nails over his scalp and she moaned openly and freely as he pounded into her.

"Fuck fuck _fuck_ ," she swore lowly as she shoved her face into his neck and whined prettily. "Shibi I'm going to-"

"Yes; do it," he demanded pulling her head back and biting her neck. "Cum around me."

She came with a cracked, strangled cry and she dragged him over the edge as well as her tight wet walls _clenched_ around him and he released a loud animalistic _growl_ into the column of her throat.

He sunk down to the ground on his knees, keeping her legs around his waist and keeping himself firmly inside her.

When he lifted his head from her shoulder, he drank her in with half lidded eyes.

Her hair was messed up, her lips kiss bruised and swollen, neck painted dark red, almost purple with the bite marks he had left; her eyes closed and bare breasts heaving as she gasped in air.

When she opened her eyes, she gave him a lazy grin before _oh so slowly_ gripping his hair in her hands and pulling him into another heart stopping kiss.

And fuck; wasn't it _all_ just _perfect_?


	4. Chapter 4

He was verbally slapped back to the present by a loud angry call of his name.

"Shibi!"

He blinked and the image of one of the elder clan council members appeared.

"Shibi Aburame you're at your son's _wedding_ ," the older lady reminded him, like he'd ever truly forgotten. " _Please_ try to stay in the _present_."

"I was just lost in memories," Shibi replied half truthfully. This seemed to abide the elder woman as she nodded turning back to the scene.

He went to take a drag of his cigarette and found; in his reminiscing, it had burned out. Tossing the cigarette butt into the nearby bin he pulled out his packet and lighter to spark up another with the intention of actually finishing this one.

"Leave me be," he told the woman as he lit the cigarette. "I'll be over in a moment."

The woman looked annoyed but nodded and wondered off. That was one of the beauties of being the clan head; you could tell people to fuck off and they had to do just that.

He found his feet taking him away from the loud party and towards a quieter part of the large Aburame gardens to allow his thoughts to wonder.

He had finished half his cigarette when the silence was disturbed again.

"Shibi!"

Speak of the beautiful temptress and she will appear.

"Shibi!" Tenten called again as she half ran down the garden path to him, the strands of blue and green silk ribbon from her waist dancing behind her. "I've been wondering where you ran off too!"

"Oh? You were, were you?" He flicked some ash from his cigarette and gave her a smirk.

She grinned at him as she came to stand beside him. "I was in fact! We missed you," she glanced around the otherwise empty garden before raising an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was getting lost in memories," he replied taking a large drag of his cigarette. "It is something old people do; you wouldn't understand."

She laughed at that before shoving his arm lightly. "You're not _old_ Shibi, _behave_."

He watched her as he finished the last few draws of his cigarette and she seemed to be watching him too.

When he dropped the cigarette butt on the path and stomped it out with his heel, he looked up to find her looking at him, looking rather contemplative.

"You okay?" He asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

She blinked lazily before shaking her head lightly and smiling. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Tenten shook her head again before plastering a wide smile on her face and offering him her hand. "Come back with me?"

He took her hand in his own and she started dragging him back to the reception; he would swear up and down he felt her squeeze his fingers affectionately.

He frowned to himself at his own thoughts. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ , allow himself to start thinking like that. He had her first, but that was _all_ , and that was _over_.


End file.
